Endurance
by Danichan667
Summary: A poemfic about how Chichi endures her life throughout Dragon Ball Z. This was inspired by Strongest of Them All: by The-Three-Fates.


Alright this is kinda a poem/fic thingy. Read and enjoy. Don't own Dbz.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A warrior princess she fell in love at an early age.   
  
She grew into a beautiful woman and married her childhood crush.  
  
Although at first he didn't know what love was he grew to love her and they had a handsome intelligent son together.  
  
At that time most of her worries were about her son's studies or keeping a clean house, but soon an event happened that would alter her life forever.  
  
A warrior named Raditz came and kidnapped her son. Her husband had died trying to protect his family and save the Earth he loved so much. She wouldn't see her love for a whole year, but yet she endured.   
  
Her husband came back from the dead to fight a warrior named Vegeta. To again endanger himself and push his mate to the edges of her sanity worrying about her husband and son. He was badly beaten and she came to his side. Her love ever persistant and her heart always in the right place.   
  
Soon again he left for the Planet Namek and her son went too. Leaving her alone to worry for their lives. She tried to go, but eventually ended up staying at home, comptemplating her love and her sanity.  
  
Her son eventually made it home, but she didn't hear from her husband. He was presumed dead, and she again was left alone with her young son. Her mate was gone, leaving only vauge memories in her heart, but she stayed strong for her son. She endured heart-ache for her son, and she wept when he was asleep, there were many times during this long period in which she wanted to die, but yet she endured.  
  
He returned and it turned out he wasn't dead. She was over-joyed to see that her mate back, but confused as to why he stayed away for so long. Her joy was shortlived as she was now told of more horrible news. A boy from the future had warned of heartless androids that would come and destroy civilization as they knew it in three years.   
  
She was again left alone, although she sent her heart with him. Three years went by quick and soon the androids came, but this timeline was different. Her husband and child had to fight more androids than expected.   
  
Soon his heart virus started to affect him and Chichi had to give him his medicine and watch as he suffered in agony. Every time he cried, her heart cried with him, but she had to be strong for him. The medicine from the future helped her mate and he grew better. He kissed her and went to confront the androids.   
  
She soon learned that an even stronger and more powerful android was challenging all the warriors of Earth. Giving her a week to be with her family. She figured they would train, but on the contrary. They stayed home peaceful and happy. The night before the Cell games was spent in passion with her husband. They whispered loving words to one another, not knowing that would be the last time they would be together for seven years.   
  
Her mate and son left early that morning much to her protests. She was left to watch her family fight Cell on the television with only a pray. She cried when her son had to be the one to face Cell. Right then she wanted to kill her mate for doing that to her pride and joy.   
  
Soon she learned Goku had died in a vain trying to save the Earth and then wouldn't be wished back. He choose to stay dead. This would be a very long time for her. Seven long years without her mate and two children to support with little to no income, yet she endured.   
  
Seven years later, when her eldest son is almost grown and her second son merely a boy still too innocent to know the evil of the world, her mate comes back but only for a day. He shares his time with friends and family, but a powerful foe comes and takes him away, leaving her again to worry, not only for her mate but both her sons.   
  
A man she considers her friend kills many people to anger her love and to make him fight. She feels all the pain in her heart and knows he is having a tough time, but yet she endured.  
  
Soon her friend sees the error of his ways and in vain destroys himself to in an attempt to kill the monster known as Majin Buu, to save his family and friends. She is told that her oldest son was killed and that her love would be leaving, and that her youngest son would be trained to fight this monster. Most of her family was dead and her only son was training for a suicide mission. She was hurt and afraid although she hid it, yet she endured.  
  
This monster came to the lookout, waiting for her son and his friend to come out to fight. Almost as if an animal stalking it's prey.   
  
No this thing was lower than an animal. It murdered on purpose. Was cruel and evil on purpose. Animals were understandable. They did what they did out of instinct. This beast was created for one singleminded and evil purpose. To murder. To kill all living life, and now it was waiting for her only surviving son. She wouldn't stand for this. This beast had killed her family and friends, it would not kill her son without getting a word from her. She confronted Majin Buu bravely and showed him her anger. Although she made no effect in scaring the monster she showed she was braver than them all, she was murdered yet she endured.  
  
Eventually she was wished back and asked to give her energy to her husband, who was in another world fighting that beast who destroyed everything. She gave all she could and more. Eventually she heard that he and Vegeta defeated Majin Buu, putting her heart at rest at least for a little while. Her love came back and told the great news that he could stay on Earth. He was granted a life. He held her while she cried tears of joy, and for the first time in seven years the couple held each other. She had seen her husband die twice, watched her sons go through parils that no young child should experience, raised her younger son with the help of no man, yet she endured.   
  
So this is to you,  
  
You endured, you fought, you conquered,  
  
You are truely strongest of them all,  
  
Son Chichi   
  
********************************************  
  
If some of the poem is messed up or some of the facts are wrong please don't be a jackass and tell me. I can see them when I read it and it's usually after I post it that I see my grammar mistakes. As for some of the facts or whatever I made them like that so it would fit. So just review and don't tell me the mistakes I already see. Some people can be jackasses*sigh* I hoped all of you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Danichan667 


End file.
